A number of vascular disorders are treated by an intravascular delivery of an implant that is either positioned or deployed within a vessel of a body of an individual. For example, an intravascular stent used for treating peripheral artery disease may be deployed in a stenotic region of a blood vessel in order to improve blood flow past the stenosis in the vessel. For further example, an embolic coil may be placed or deployed within an intracerebral aneurysm in order to occlude the aneurysm thus preventing blood flow into the aneurysm and thus preventing a rupture of the aneurysm.